


Chamomile tea (English Version)

by rowenagirl



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Bloom's past, Company of Light - Freeform, F/F, Farah is worried about Bloom, full moon made me do this, neither of them can sleep so they just drink tea, so is Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: In that full moon night, Farah could not sleep because of her concerns for Bloom. Griffin keeps her company while they both drink tea while watching the starts.
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling/Griffin
Kudos: 10





	Chamomile tea (English Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first attempt ever in translating any of my works, please keep in mind English is my third language, and it's likely very broken, this is the best I can do.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, if I feel like I might give it a try and translate my other works as well, let me know what you think.  
> Please feel free to point out any mistakes.

  
Faragonda sipped chamomile tea calmly as she watched the full moon shine high in the sky through the large window of her office. She hadn't been able to sleep, she was anxious and impatient, it had been a few weeks since she discovered that Bloom, daughter of her friends and members of the Company of Light, Oritel and Marion, was alive all the time because Daphne managed to save her and send her to Planet Earth, where she had been raised by Vanessa and Mike, her adoptive parents, and now Bloom found her way to Alfea and was studying there. It was difficult for Faragonda to know the whole truth and not be able to tell the poor girl, in an attempt to protect Bloom from the truth and the consequences that that would bring it. At the same time that her thoughts hovered over Bloom and her great powers, she could not help remembering the times of the Company of Light, in the many wars they won, the evil they defeated, the friendships and romances that happened, they lived great adventures together, and this was certainly a big part of Faragonda's story, considered by many to be one of the most powerful and feared fairies that time, and thanks to her achievements in the Company of Light to save the entire magical dimension, she became the principal of the school for fairies, Alfea. Her thoughts were interrupted when her magic communicator started to ring and caught her attention, it was Griffin. - Hello, my dear Griffin. -The fairy smirked while she greeted the witch who was also in pajamas on the other end of the call. - A little late for you to be awake, isn't it? - The witch asked while watching the fairy sip her tea calmly, however with an apprehensive look that she knew very well doesn’t matter how hard Farah tried to hide. - I can say the same thing about you. Did something happen? - The fairy asked slightly worried. - Oh, no, I just saw that you were online and decide to call, I can't sleep tonight. - The witch rolled her eyes, evidently tired. - Full moon? - Faragonda asked already knowing the witch and the effects that the moon and stars had on her for being very connected and sensitive to astrological changes. The witch just nodded and smiled, resigned with a frown. - And let me guess. You're worried about Bloom, aren't you? - The witch asked, it was not to be doubted, after all she was worried too, she never expected to see that little girl with fire-colored hair that one day she held in her arms and swore that she was dead because of the battle against ancient witches, but Bloom was healthy and alive, Daphne sacrificed herself to save her and nobody ever knew what happened to Bloom and they supposed the worst, but she was alive all this time and now she was in Magix, more precisely in Alfea and was in great danger because of her power and Faragonda and Griffin are fully aware of this. - Yes, I'm worried about her. -Faragonda replied calmly as she took a deep breath and watched the yellow liquid in her cup to distract herself from her thoughts. - Do you have tea for one more? Griffin asked suggestively. - Of course, come. - Faragonda replied smiling from the corner of her mouth, grateful that Griffin realized that she needs to talk about all that they were facing right now, after all Griffin was there from the beginning, she knew everything that had happened and had been a loyal and dear friend of Oritel and Marion as well. In the blink of an eye the witch appeared in Farah’s office in a green flash, wearing her pajamas with a dark red satin robe on top, sitting on the chair next to her fairy while she prepared a cup of tea for Griffin. -You know you don't have to, Bloom has shown herself to be strong and a good person and she has good people around her. Bloom is safe. -Griffin takes the cup of tea in her hands as her fairy reaches for her while she watches her sit. -I know ... It's just ... She's been looking over her past lately, she wants answers and I'm afraid she's not ready. It couldn't be easy to discover that her entire life was a lie, that she is a fairy and has immense power within her and that her parents died trying to save her and that her kingdom was taken and destroyed by the ancestral witches who killed them. -Faragonda stared into Griffin's eyes for comfort and understanding that she knew she would find there. - We can't protect her from the truth. We promised Oritel and Marion that we would take care of her and that is what we will do, but she deserves to know the truth when she feels ready to. - The witch reached out to hold the fairy’s hand in an attempt to assure her. - She couldn't be in a better school than Alfea. She has you here and I’m always watching out for her too. We'll be here for when she finds out the truth. Hm? - Griffin starred at the fairy with a sentimental look while lightly stroking her friend's soft hand. Griffin clearly remembered the promise she had made to them before the last battle against the ancient witches to which Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin and Hagen barely made it out alive. - Thank you, Griffin, I don't know what I would do without you. - The fairy quickly pulled the witch's hand to give a light kiss on top of her hand before returning to drink her tea and enjoy the stars and the full moon, trying to put aside her concern even if only for a moment. She was doing her best to handle the situation and support Bloom as she could, and she knew that she would have Griffin to help her regardless of what happened. The silence was comfortable between them and so they stayed for about an hour, holding each other's hands while watching the moon and the stars, enjoying the moment of peace and calm they were having together and alone, without any apocalypse, war or drama of their students, the weekends were certainly a relief for both principals as they could at least enjoy their time together and that was more than they could ask for. Gradually the chamomile tea began to take effect, leaving them both sleepy, especially Faragonda, who was quieter than usual and started to yawn, making Griffin smile slightly with the view. - I think you should try to sleep now. - Griffin suggested when the fairy yawned and scratched her eyes again. Relieved that Farah had finally calmed down and rested from her worries, at least for now. - Can you stay here tonight? -Faragonda asked in a sly voice as she pursed her lips and blinked her eyes in a way that she knew Griffin would not resist. Being close to the witch made her feel protected and safe, she wished they had more time like this, to be together without worrying about their school work and being away from each other most of the week. - I suppose I can. -The witch replied convinced as she rolled her eyes. It was Sunday anyway and both schools were considerably empty, they didn't have to worry about late classes or students making mess and she couldn't deny that she also missed her fairy and that she wanted to spend more time with her as they used to when they were younger. Despite denying with all her strength, Farah was certainly her weak point and her place of comfort, the fairy had become the most important person in her life and she loved her more than she could say, life was not always fair and very less peaceful for both of them, there were many times that they fought or were separated from each other and by the Dragons, how that hurt, so they promised each other that they would do everything so that now was going to be different. After wandering through the halls in silence, they finally arrived at Farah's suite, a place that Griffin was already quite used to as her visits had become more frequent, so they both stripped off their robes and were only in their pajamas and nightgowns and they lay down on the bed. Griffin brought Faragonda into her arms, resting her chin on the fairy's head, allowing her to invade her personal space and snuggle herself into the witch's neck, feeling protected and safe there, while the witch just stroked the fairy's back on the blanket, enjoying the invitation and company of her fairy on that bright and cold night. Maybe in the past she used to mind anyone who was more than five steps close from her, but with Faragonda, that was different, she trusted the fairy to touch her, hug her and stay close to her while sleeping, without fearing that she would stab her in her sleep, she trusted the fairy just as the fairy trusted her, she loved her and every time they were together, all the chaos around them didn't seem to matter because they had each other and were unbeatable together. It had been centuries since they met and many decades since they had been together and had created the courage to express their feelings and bear the consequences that that would bring, it was funny to think that they had been on opposite sides and tried to kill themselves several times before, and now they were there, hugging each other in the same bed, lost in the middle of the night, but as poets say, perhaps the most beautiful stories are born from wreckage, however no matter what has happened before, what matters is where they were now, that they were together and would solve whatever they needed as they always did, because besides being lovers, they were also confidants and best friends. - I love you. - The fairy moved away just enough to meet the witch's eyes and briefly kiss her on the lips, feeling the slight taste of chamomile, before returning to her arms to sleep. - I love you too. -Griffin replied in the fairy's ear, who in response pulled her closer in a hug, allowing herself to fall asleep in the care of the witch she trusted and loved with her life. Tomorrow would be another day and together they could protect Bloom and guide her on the right path.


End file.
